A Digital Crisis
by Slapstick70
Summary: A new, never before done story where to readers control the story. High tensions have risen between nations of the digital world. The digi-gang must try to live with the thought of a possible war.
1. A Rude Awakening

A/N: Hey everyone Slapstick is back again with the brand new, never before done story. I am sorry that I didn't get this story in when I was said I would. I completely forgot I had to take my SAT test so I had no time to write this story, but it's ok because it posted now. As for the rules:

Rule 1- you are not to PM me to give me your ideas. Review these ideas on the website. This will give every one a fair advantage.

Rule 2- no idea of describing sexual actions. If sexual action is given as an idea it will just be a flash like I did in "Love Works in Mysterious Ways"

Rule 3- Keep it Renaguil.

Rule 4- Try not to stray off the main story plot.

Rule 5(the biggest rule of all) - have fun with it.

If there any questions or concerns please contact me and ask. Now then without anymore delay I give you the new, never before done story on enjoy.

_Chapter 1: a rude awakening_

It has been 10 years since the D-Reaper's defeat. Our friends Guilmon and the other digimon decided to stay and live in the digital world and visit their tamers once a while. By now everyone on earth now knows about the digital world. There are 4 continentals that try to live together just like all the countries on earth. The countries on earth decided to help out the digital world by providing them with new buildings, parks, neighborhoods, pluming, electricity, furniture, and other stuff. The digital world was even given military weapons like guns, air crafts, war ships, bombs, and nuclear weapons. Each continent was funded by curtain countries. The Northern Continent was supported by the U.S.A and Great Britain. The Southern Continent was supported by Russia. The Eastern Continent was funded by Italy and Germany. Final the Western Continent was funded by France and Libya. Though high tensions have been arising through the continents, and there is an 85% chance that East and West could declare war on North and South. The digimon have been blessed with good fortune as they try to live a good life. Our story takes place in the Northern Continent which is where Guilmon and the others live now.

_At Terriormon and Guilmon's new home_

Terriormon and Guilmon decided not to separate from each other. They both bought a house and are now living together in a city called Tucks City. They still stay in touch with every one else. Guilmon and Renamon have gotten along much better since they came back from the human world. They would hang out every weekend and talked on the phone 4 times a week. It was a nice time in every ones lives. So it seemed.

It was late in the afternoon. Terriormon was in the living room watch TV while Guilmon was in the kitchen fixing himself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, though you couldn't really tell if the sandwich had any jelly on it at all. Terriormon was watching his favorite comedian Chris Tucker on HBO when it was soon interrupted by a digital new castor.

"Guilmon come here quick!" called Terriormon. Guilmon quickly ran into the room to see what was wrong.

"What is it?" asked Guilmon

"Look" Terriormon grabbed the remote and turned up the volume.

"A digital crisis has arisen" said the anchormon, "The East and West Continents pleaded with North and South to claim more land from them to have better resources to use. North and South did not comply with East and West's plea. Now East and West have taken control of North and South continental islands 200 miles of the coasts. In taken control of friend territory North and South have now declared war against East and West."

"What?!" said Guilmon in shock.

"This is messed up" said Terriormon. Soon Renamon called about the news cast.

"Hello" answered Guilmon

"Did you just watch the news?" asked Renamon

"Yeah we just saw"

"I can't believe that the digital world is in a world war"

"I know, but we just have to try to live through this"

"I don't think we can. Don't forget that Cyberdramon joined the army not to long ago. He will have to go to war"

"It's ok Cyberdramon's a strong cookie. He won't die so easily."

"I hope your right Guilmon"

"I know I am. Hey Renamon, are we still up for this Saturday?"

"Yeah we are"

"Ok see you then bye" Guilmon soon hung up the phone while Terriormon heard the whole conversation.

"So," said Terriormon raising and eye brow, "What's going down this Saturday?"

"Me and Renamon are going out this weekend"

"It seems to me you two are going to more then just going out" Guilmon soon turned to him a little upset.

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Guilmon

"Nothing" said Terriormon, "It's just that you two have been seeing a lot of each other and…" Terriormon was soon interrupted.

"It not like that," said Guilmon, "Renamon and I are just close friends; nothing more, nothing else. Besides she wouldn't be interested in me."

"Then who would she be interested in?"

"I don't know. Impmon, Cyberdramon, someone close to her personality" Guilmon was getting upset, "Don't you have to go to work"

"Oh I got fired" Guilmon looked at him confused

"How do you get fired from a burger place?"

Flashback

Terriormon was called down to the manager's office. He soon walked in. There sitting behind the desk was a Weregarurumon.

"You wanted to see me sir?" asked Terriormon

"Yes Terriormon come in have a seat" Said Weregarurumon as he pointed to the seat in front of the desk. "Terriormon we've had some concerns that you may have been sneaking food."

"Whaaaaaat" said Terriormon as he tilted his head, "man anyone could be sneaking food."

"Yeah but the thing is we have you on tape." Weregarurumon put in a security tape and hit play. On that tape was Terriormon scarfing down 5 lbs. of fries and 2 burgers.

"Oh come on that could be any one" said Terriormon.

"Your fired. Get out"

Present Day

"It's a mystery" said Terriormon answering Guilmon's question.

"You really are something Terriormon" said Guilmon

"Something you can't live without?" asked Terriormon. Guilmon just rolled his eyes and went back to the kitchen.

_Saturday in the downtown area_

Guilmon and Renamon were in a café drinking decafe.

"So Terriormon got fired again?" asked Renamon laughing a little, "How many jobs that make it 17, 18?"

"30 actually" said Guilmon as he took a sip from his cup "hay Renamon can I ask you a hypothetical question?"

"Sure Guilmon" Guilmon began to blush a little.

"Say Impmon or Cyberdramon were to ask you out. How would you react?"

"Well if was Impmon I would tell him straight in his face that there is no way that will happen, and if it was Cyberdramon I would let him down gently. I don't really like guys like that. Why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason" soon the TV, that was showing an episode of Grace Anatomy, was soon turned to the news. "One more thing Renamon" said Guilmon, "you know my old friends Agumon and Biyomon right?"

"Yeah I know those two" said Renamon

"Well they're getting married in a few days and I'm invited to the wedding. I was wondering if you wanted to go." Renamon started to blush a little. Lucky for her it wasn't enough to be seen.

"Sure I would love to go. Where's being held?"

"It's being held in Turret City in the Southern Nation."

"I heard the ocean there are beautiful"

"That's why they're having it there"

"Now, onto information on the war" said the news caster. Guilmon's ears perked up and he soon turned his head to the left to see the TV.

"What's going on now?" asked Guilmon

_To Be Continued…_

A/N: Well there we go. Your first assignment is to tell me what happened in the war right now. The one who has the best idea will be notified by Friday and posted on Sunday. Good luck to you all, and don't forget that this isn't a competition. Have fun with this. If your idea was posted this time, don't worry, it might be posted for the next chapter. Any way, I have to go and finish the next chapter of my other story so see you soon. Don't forget to place your ideas on the website.


	2. Shocking News

A/N: Hey everyone long time no see. It's Slapstick again with a new chapter of digital crisis. I know it's been a while since I did this story so I will not prolong the wait any longer. The person who came up with the idea of the story was (drum roll)…Lord Pata. Now enjoy.

_Chapter 2: Shocking news_

"Now on to information about the war" said the anchormon.

"What now?" asked Guilmon as he turned to look at the screen.

"It is with a heavy heart to say…" the anchormon paused to whip the tears away, "it is with a heavy heart to say that Turret City has been attacked by the Eastern's Navy." Every one in the café quickly got out of their seats in shock. All except Guilmon who only opened his eyes wide. "We have videos of the city being attacked. I warn you…this is not for the faint of heart." The clip played on the TV. It showed a family of Gazimon hanging outside of the city. The dad was filming there families when in the background the cities tallest building exploded from the top. The entire family started to scream and cry. The dad quickly turned to the left and notices an entire fleet of naval ships. The ships launched an entire barrage of missiles into the city. When the dad turned the camera back to the city, there were explosions every where. There digimon next to him screaming and cursing as the horror of the attack continued. The tape ended as the new people felt that it was too painful to continue watching. "The Southern military has taken immediate action against this horrible attack and is prepared to retaliate." There were digimon in the cafe crying and cursing as they received the bad news. Renamon turned to Guilmon who was slumped over the table.

"Guilmon…" she said as she touched his shoulder, "do you know where they were?" Guilmon's eyes started to fill up with tears as tried to talk.

"They were in the middle of the city" he said. Out of pure anger he smashed the coffee table in two as he fell to the floor with tears flowing down his face. Renamon rushed over to him and picked him up. She knew that he could deal with everyone here so she decided to take him back to his house.

_At Guilmon's house_

Guilmon was on the couch just looking at a tile on the floor. He's been that way for nearly an hour. Renamon walked in from the kitchen with two cups of tea she handed one to Guilmon. He grabbed the cup, took a sip out of it, and put on the table in front of him. He then started to cry again. Renamon noticed this. She then placed her cup down and pulled Guilmon in for a loving embrace. As Guilmon buried his head in Renamon's fur he started thinking.

"_She's perfect"_ he thought, _we've known each other for so long. We know all our secrets and dreams. She actually cares about me and I care about her. I can't believe I'm about to say this but…I think I love her. If only I have the courage to say it."_ Guilmon then took his head out from under Renamon's fur and look into her lovely blue eyes. "Renamon," he said, "thank you so much for caring for me." Renamon began to blush a little.

"Your welcome," said Renamon, "you're my best friend. If there's something bothering you then I will try my best to…help…make…you…" She could finish because looking into Guilmon's sent a spark of emotions through her body. Guilmon felt the same way looking into Renamon's. There was a quick moment that they both felt was the time. They moved in closer to each other as their lips were only a few inches from each other. When they were about to seal the deal something stopped them.

"WHOA!" said a familiar voice from the side. Renamon and Guilmon quickly pulled away to see who it was. It was Terriormon just walking out of his room. "What's going on in here?"

"Terriormon," said Guilmon, "what are you doing here?"

"I live here remember."

"Oh yeah"

"Any ways I going to the store you want anything."

"No I think we're good" said Guilmon as he looked in Renamon's eyes. He then tried to get that kiss again, but Renamon stopped him.

"The moment's gone" said Renamon

"Right"

"Ok," said Terriormon who proceeded to open the door. When he did open the door there was someone standing there blocking his way. It was an Agunimon who was in military uniform. He had come barring news of the war.

_To Be Continued…_

A/N: Now I know it wasn't long but it should be good enough. Your job is to tell me what news the soldier is bringing. Also I have one more announcement. After I finish my other story I will begin work on another digimon story. This one won't have Renaguil in it until the very last chapter. This story will be horror. There has been a specific killer that I've always wanted to play with. Any ways please review. See you soon.


	3. A Tuff Decision

Hey everyone Slapstick here with another installment with Digital Crisis. Where we left off we found out that Guilmon's friends where in the city when it was attacked. Now an Agunimon was now at their house with news. The person whose idea was chosen was (drum role please)… DarkDremora4. Any way here is the new chapter, enjoy.

Chapter 3: A Tuff Decision

When Terriormon opened the door there stood an Agunimon in the doorway.

"Can I help you?" asked Terriormon. The Agunimon walked in the house and saluted.

"First Sergeant Agunimon here to bring you some urgent news" said Agunimon as he dropped his hand.

"What news?" asked Renamon as she got up.

"You may want to sit back down maim. It's not good new" said Agunimon. Renamon then sat back down with Guilmon to her left and Terriormon on her right. "I was the First Sergeant for Cyberdramon's company." Suddenly Renamon sprung up out of fear for Cyberdramon.

"Is he alright?" asked Renamon

"Our company had to take out down a control tower that prevented our aircrafts from taking the air field. However, the enemy knew that we were coming and ambushed us. We tried to fight them off but it was impossible. They've killed a good many of us. They've taken ten captive and killed the rest of the company. My commander and I were the only ones to escape the carnage. Cyberdramon was taken captive as well; however, that was 5 months ago. I'm sorry but we presume him to be dead. Any one taken capture by our enemy is always killed later." Renamon was now crying from the terrible news. She was holding Terriormon like Susie use to, but Terriormon didn't mind as he wanted someone to hold. Guilmon didn't say a word.

"Guilmon are you ok?" asked Renamon as she put Terriormon. She then noticed a tear flow down his face.

"When will this war end? It's taking my friends away from me" said Guilmon as he continued to cry. Renamon soon moved in and held him in her arms.

"There is one more thing" said Agunimon, "Cyberdramon spoke very fondly of you Guilmon."

"What about me?" asked Terriormon. Agunimon just looked at him and then back to Guilmon.

"Like I was saying, he talked great things about you. So we were hoping you would join the marine corp. and help us fight." Guilmon looked up as he whipped away the tears.

"Uncle Sam wants me?" asked Guilmon

"Uncle Sam wants you" said Agunimon as he pointed at Guilmon.

"Does Uncle Sam want me too?" asked Terriormon as he pointed at himself.

"Sure, what ever," said Agunimon, "so what do you say Guilmon?" Guilmon then looked over at Renamon who was hanging her head down in sadness.

"I would have to think about it" said Guilmon

"It's ok; we'll wait until the end of the month for your answer. Have a nice day" said Agunimon as he left the house. As soon as he did Renamon got up and ran in the bathroom to let her emotions out. She was in there for nearly three hours. When she came out Guilmon tried to sit her down and talk to her, but she didn't want to hear it and left the house.

_At Renamon's house_

Renamon was on her bed curled up with a pillow. Her roommate, Gatomon, was by Renamon's side.

"Don't worry Renamon" said Gatomon trying to comfort her.

"But what if Guilmon chooses to join?" asked Renamon sobbing

"Well…how much does he like you?"

"I don't really know. I mean, we had a moment but it was interrupted by Terriormon so I don't know how he feels"

"Then you need to show him what he will be missing if he joins"

"What are you talking about?"

"You need to show him your sexy side. Show him what you got going on girl"

"That's not a bad idea, but won't I be selling my body and what if he takes it the wrong way?"

"Well you won't know until you try" Gatomon then left Renamon to think about it.

_The Next Afternoon_

There was a knock on Guilmon's door. Guilmon got up and answered the door. It was Renamon standing in a seductive pose.

"Hi Renamon" said Guilmon

"Well hello there Guilmon" answered Renamon in a sexy voice

"I'm glad you came over. I've been meaning to talk to you," Guilmon then Guided Renamon to the sofa.

"We won't be interrupted like last time are we?"

"No, Terriormon's out with Lopmon today"

"That's good" Renamon then started to stroke her hand across Guilmon chest. Guilmon began to blush at the touch.

"Um…any way I need to talk to you about joining the marines"

"Oh do we have to. Cant we just have fun today?" Renamon then got in really close to Guilmon's face as she pressed her hand on his cheek. His blushing soon got worse. _"It's working,"_ thought Renamon, _"just need to step it up one more notch."_ She was looking deep into Guilmon's big, golden eyes. All this excitement caused Guilmon to accidentally knock an empty can off the table behind him.

"Oh I'd better…" he was soon interrupted.

"Don't worry I'll get it" Renamon then got up and as she past Guilmon she swiped her tail under his chin. When he turned to look at her she was bending over to pick up the can. He was looking at her but it wasn't just her body he was looking at. Renamon turned her head to look at Guilmon. When she made eye contact she gave him a quick wink. Guilmon's blushing got so bad that he had to turn away from her so she wouldn't se him. "Got it" said Renamon as she got up.

"Renamon what are you doing?" asked Guilmon

"What do you mean?" asked Renamon in that sexy voice again

"That, that right there, are you trying to seduce me?"

"No"

"Then what," Renamon stayed quiet, "this is about me joining the marines isn't it?" Tears were soon falling down her face.

"Yes, why do you have to join? I don't want to lose you in this war. Please don't join" Renamon was now holding Guilmon tightly.

"Hey calm down, I haven't made my decision yet. I'll tell you as soon as I decide"

_To Be Continued…_

A/N: Alright guys this time we'll take the idea to a vote; just simply say yes or no at the end of your reviews, simple right? Say yes if you think Guilmon should join the Marines in Cyberdramon's place, or say no if you think he should decline. Please review. See you later.


	4. Guilmon's Decision

A/N: Hey every one sorry it took so long I just needed more people to vote before I could write this chapter. Now then let's get back to the story.

Chapter 4: Guilmon's decision

A month has come and gone, and the Agunimon had returned to get Guilmon's answer.

"So Guilmon," said Agunimon, "have you made your decision?"

"I have," said Guilmon as he looks over at Renamon. Her head was looking down and her ears were down, "I have decided…not to join the marines." Everyone was completely shock by this answer. Though Renamon's shock only lasted for a few seconds as she quickly jumped up and hugged Guilmon tightly from behind.

"Are you sure about this Guilmon?" asked Agunimon

"Yes I am. I know that even though my nation needs me, my friends need me more. Sorry to say but their more important to me" Renamon was so happy that she didn't know what she was doing. She soon turned Guilmon around and planted a big kiss right on his lips. Guilmon opened his eyes wide at this sudden attack. Renamon finally came to her senses and broke the kiss. She was blush really hard. Guilmon didn't say anything as he just smiled at her.

"Well there's no point on trying to change your mind," said Agunimon, "if you do happen to change your mind just give me a call on this number and we will pick you up the next day." Agunimon gave Guilmon a card with a number to his office. Agunimon then left the house. It wasn't a few minutes later that Terriormon walked in.

"So what's the decision?" asked Terriormon as he notices Renamon still holding Guilmon, "ello what's all this then?" he said in a Scottish accent. Renamon quickly let go of Guilmon and sat back down. Terriormon just laughed. "So what did you decide?"

"I decided to stay" said Guilmon a little infatuated with Renamon.

"That's great, well I need to take a shower" as soon as Terriormon past Renamon, Guilmon noticed something.

"Terriormon, why do you have a tattoo of a dragon on your ear" Terriormon looked at his ear.

"I don't know"

"You were drunk when you got it weren't you?"

"Probably, well see you later" Renamon felt a little embarrassed by the incident that just happened so she tried to talk to Guilmon.

"Guilmon" said Renamon

"Yes?" asked Guilmon

"About that kiss…"

"Don't worry about it. You were just caught up in your excitement. You were so happy you would have just kissed any one. Am I right?" Renamon saw this as here opportunity.

"Yeah you're right. Sorry I just attacked you like that though"

"It's ok"

_At Renamon's place_

Renamon just walked in the door still blushing. Gatomon noticed this and had Renamon sit right next to her.

"So," said Gatomon, "did the sexy thing work?"

"No," said Renamon, "but telling him how I feel did. He's staying."

"That's great," Gatomon looked deep into Renamon's eyes and noticed something, "there's a 'but' somewhere in that sentence isn't there?"

"I…kind of…kissed him when he made his decision"

"You did?! Oh this is not good. Well maybe not as long as you didn't kiss him on the…"

"It was on the lips, but he thought I was just overly excited so we're still friends" Gatomon let out a sigh of relief.

"Good you dodged a bullet, but tell me something how much do you like Guilmon?"

"I lo…like him very much, why?"

"What were you about to say before?"

"Nothing"

"Yes you were. You were going to say you love him weren't you?"

"No" Renamon said will blushing

"Yes you were go on admit it"

"NO!"

"Yes"

"No"

"Come on Renamon let it out"

"Fine I love Guilmon….I just don't know if he loves me back"

"Well if you don't find out it will eat away at for months. You should tell him. That's what I did with Patamon and now we're happier then ever."

"I don't know Gatomon. What if he doesn't feel the same?"

Well it's your decision to make just make the right decision"

_The next morning at Guilmon's place_

Guilmon and Terriormon were standing in the front yard looking at the highest tree in the neighborhood. As they lost their kite that they were flying to that tree.

"Well one of has to get" said Terriormon

"Thanks for volunteering good luck" said Guilmon

"Look we'll play rock, paper, scissors to decide who goes up"

"Fine but we'll play it my way" Guilmon went inside and got 2 rocks, 2 pieces of paper, and 2 scissors. "We'll call rock, paper, scissors, go and through the one we want" Guilmon gave Terriormon his stuff. They back away from each other about 20 ft.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors, Go!" they both yelled as they through their weapons.

_To Be Continued…_

A/N: well there we go Guilmon decided to stay. Now your new vote is should Renamon tell Guilmon how she feel or not. Also tell me who wins the rock, paper, scissors match. Now it's time for me to work on my other story. See you soon.


	5. To Confess or Not To Confess

A/N: Sorry for the wait. I needed a little hiatus. Now where we left off, incase you forgot, Renamon was wondering whether or not she should tell Guilmon her feelings. So we will find out right now.

Chapter 5: to confess or not to confess

"Hurry up Guilmon" yelled Terriormon from below as Guilmon was climbing the 40 foot tall tree.

"Shut up" replied Guilmon, "this is high". Guilmon continued to climb the incredibly tall tree. When he looked down he noticed that Renamon had just arrived.

"Hey Terriormon" said Renamon

"Oh hi Renamon," replied Terriormon, "you must be looking for Guilmon"

"Yeah, is he around?"

"Yep"

"Where is he?"

"Up the giant tree"

"Huh? What is he doing way up there?"

"HELP ME RENAMON!" yelled Guilmon

"He's trying to get the kite that he lost in the tree" said Terriormon

"JESUS CHRIST!"

"Why aren't you up there?" asked Renamon

"You kidding, I'm afraid of heights" said Terriormon

"EVERYONE'S AFRAID OF HEIGHTS!" yelled Guilmon

"But you use to jump off of planes to sky dive for a living" said Renamon

"And how do you think I developed that fear? That shit was crazy" said Terriormon

"THERE'S A BIRD UP HERE FUCKING WITH ME!" yelled Guilmon

"Guilmon stop making friends and get back to work"

"SHOO, SHOO, GET OUT OF HERE"

"Well I hope he'll be ok" said Renamon a little nervous that Guilmon might fall.

"Don't worry he'll be fine"

"Hey let me ask you just a quick question. Why didn't you guys use the ladder?"

"What ladder?"

"The 45 foot ladder that's propped up against the garage"

"Oh I guess I didn't see that. Oh well too late now"

"GOD DAMN IT TERRIORMON," yelled Guilmon in anger, "I SAID SHOO YOU GOD DAMN BIRD". After five minutes Guilmon finally reached the top of the tree where the kite was in. "Ok I got the kite I'm sending it down to you now" said Guilmon as he dropped the kite and it fell down to earth. "Did you get it?"

"Yeah we got it," replied Terriormon, "come back down"

"How?"

"The same way you climbed up"

"Ok I'll try" Guilmon slowly put his right foot on the branch below him, but the minute he did the tree snapped and Guilmon was now falling.

"Oh no he's fall," said Renamon "quick you use to jump out of planes give him some advise"

"Oh right. Guilmon you should never do that for a living the pay is horrible and the food is terrible" said Terriormon

"No, advise on how to land"

Oh right. Guilmon what you want to do is…" but before he could finish the screaming was turned to a big splat on the grown, but Terriormon didn't notice, "…tuck and roll at the last minute. That changes your kinetic energy into inertia and reduces you Ker-splat probability"

"Um Terriormon I think he's down already"

"Oh"

"Ow" said Guilmon in pain

"Renamon you are observant" said Terriormon. Renamon carried Guilmon inside and placed him on the couch. She grabbed a clean wash cloth and put it in some warm water in the sink. Terriormon was still playing with the kite outside. Renamon went back to Guilmon and placed the cloth on top of Guilmon's forehead.

"Thank you Renamon" said Guilmon still in pain.

"You're welcome" said Renamon, "you have to be more careful Guilmon."

"I know I'm sorry" Renamon finally whipped off the last bit of dirt on Guilmon's forehead. When she finished she looked deep into his eye and just started to blush uncontrollably.

"_Should I tell him? I mean it's obvious that he cares a lot about me and there was that time when we almost kissed, but I don't know if he loves me like I do for him_." Without realizing it she was her hormones finally kicked in. She started to ease her way to Guilmon. She got closer and closer to him and was now just an inch away from kissing him. Guilmon was confused on what Renamon was doing.

"Um…Renamon…you're getting pretty close" said Guilmon trying to snap her out of it, but Renamon wasn't paying any attention to anything. Soon there lips finally met. Guilmon was completely baffled by what Renamon was doing. The kiss only last a five second as Renamon finally realized what was going on. She quickly pulled away. "Renamon are you ok?" asked Guilmon.

"Yes I'm fine" answered Renamon

"Are you sure? There's nothing going on with you?"

"Yeah don't worry"

"Ok, just remember you're my best friend. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable around me" after that the phone rang. Guilmon tried to get up but was in pain still. So Renamon got up to answer it.

"Hello," answered Renamon, "Oh hello Agunimon… yes…ok…wait are you serious…but…yes…ok I'll tell him…thank you…goodbye."

"What is it Renamon?"

_To Be Continued…_

A/N: Well there's chapter 5 I hope you've all enjoyed it. Thank you for being so patient. Your new assignment is to tell me what Agunimon had to tell Renamon. New Worst Summer Ever coming at you soon.


End file.
